Une pleine lune à York
by senekata
Summary: Un peu à côté de York vivait la famille Lupin. Elle semblait unie et aurait dû vivre paisiblement. Mais les choses ne se passent jamais comme on le souhaite...  Récit de la nuit où tout bascula pour Remus.


Le soleil venait de se coucher sur York. Les gens étaient en train de rentrer chez eux. C'était une belle soirée de printemps. L'air était doux. Si l'on quittait la ville vers le nord ouest, en s'éloignant à une dizaine de kilomètre, on atterrissait sur une belle propriété qui appartenait à une famille du nom de Lupin.

Cette famille était composée de trois personnes : la mère, une jeune moldu qui était historienne, le père, un sorcier un peu plus âgé qui travaillait dans les journaux et leur fils, le petit Remus. C'était une famille très unie et on aurait pu croire que tout irait à merveille.

Mais tout est dans le « aurait pu ». Car nous savons tous les deux, cher lecteur, que ce ne fut pas le cas. Laissez-moi donc vous faire le récit de cette terrible nuit où il s'est passé « ce que vous savez ».

Avant tout, sachez que contrairement aux apparences, tout le monde n'était pas calme ce soir là. Le père, depuis plusieurs jours, étaient sur les nerfs sans qu'aucune personne de sa famille ne sache pourquoi. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait une amante. Enfin... Il était bien question de femme mais ce n'était pas elle qui était en cause dans ce cas là. Pas directement en tout cas.

Le père avait en effet, il y a quelques temps de cela, rencontré une femme. Belle, avec un air un peu étrange. Quelque peu… animal. Il aurait dû s'en méfier mais il avait tellement forcé sur l'alcool qu'il n'était plus en état de le remarquer. Une petite erreur passagère. Ainsi donc, il l'avait invité et avait encore bu avec elle. Elle s'était montré aimable, charmante, pleine d'esprit. La suite de l'histoire n'avait pas tardé à s'écrire dans une chambre. Il aurait mieux fait de penser à sa femme et à son fils mais le mal était fait.

Cette femme appartenait à la meute de Greyback, un loup garou alpha qui commençait à se faire connaître. Il avait l'une des plus grandes meutes de Grande Bretagne. Or il se trouva que la fille tomba enceinte. Sommée de raconter avec qui elle avait forniqué, elle avoua toute l'histoire. On exigea donc du responsable un dédommagement.

Et c'est là que le hic se produisit. L'homme, quelque peu dégoûté de la nature de son ancienne partenaire, refusa. Or on ne refuse rien à Greyback. Il se remémora encore la voix rauque lui dire :

-Si tu refuses de payer, j'irai me servir moi-même….

« Mais je me fais des idées voyons ! pensa-t-il en se remémorant les événements. Que pourrais bien faire une créature de son espèce ? »

-Cela ne va pas mon chéri ?  
>-Hein ? Si si… Tout va très bien.<br>-Tu es sûre ?  
>-Bien sur mon ange. Je suis juste… un peu préoccupé. C'est tout.<br>-Maman !  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Remus ?<br>-Tu viens me lire la suite ?  
>-Oui, j'arrive !<br>- Vas-y… Fais plaisir au petit.

La mère, soupirant contre son enfant, le rejoignit. Il était assis dans le jardin de devant, juste à l'orée de la forêt. Plusieurs lampes éclairaient cet endroit, le rendant agréable. De plus, la pleine lune qui venait juste d'apparaître l'illuminait également. L'enfant tenait dans ses mains une pièce de théâtre illustré.

-Tu peux me la lire ?  
>-Bien sur. Tu en es où ?<br>-Quand Gloucester y drague la reine Anne.  
>-Elle n'est plus reine tu sais. C'est la veuve du précédant roi.<br>-Vi…  
>-Et donc elle refuse ses avances. Tu sais pourquoi ?<br>-Parce qu'il a tué son mari ! Et il le dit lui-même.  
>-Et tu sais pourquoi ?<br>-Parce qu'il a été méchant avec lui ?  
>-Non. Pour avoir le pouvoir. Et après il tuera tous les autres. C'est la guerre des deux roses. Et tu sais quel était l'emblème de sa famille ?<br>-Ouiii !

L'enfant se mis sur ses jambes et alla aux parterres de roses tout au devant et cueilli une rose blanche.

-C'est ça Maman !  
>-Bravo Remus…<p>

-Remus ?

L'enfant s'était soudainement tu. Devant lui, dans la forêt, brillait deux yeux ambre. Sans qu'il ait pu comprendre pourquoi, il se mit à trembler de tous les membres de son corps. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et fixèrent l'étrange créature tapi dans les feuilles. Sa mère commença franchement à s'inquiéter.

-Remus ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Ces cris alertèrent le père. Mais c'était trop tard. Le loup garou qui se trouvait là avait bondi sur l'enfant, lui lacérant le visage au passage. Les parents étaient horrifiés. Mais la bête n'en avait pas fini. Elle mordit l'enfant à l'épaule. Ce dernier hurla.

-Remus ! Remus !  
>-Recule Marie. Recule. C'est un loup garou !<br>-Mon bébé !

Malheureusement, elle ne l'écouta pas. Greyback, qui avait entendu le cri d'un de ses semblables et qui était rassasié était déjà reparti. La mère avait recueillit son enfant dans ces bras. Elle criait et pleurait toujours. Le père, par pure lâcheté, s'enferma dans la maison.

Il avait accumulé erreur sur erreur. Il sentit en lui-même qu'il était le seul responsable de cette tragédie. Quand il ressortit le lendemain matin, il vit le cadavre déchiqueté de sa femme au pied de son fils, couvert de sang qui pleurait devant ce spectacle. L'enfant avait dévoré sa mère…


End file.
